Il était déjà trop tard
by Aurelia-21
Summary: La vie d'un habitant, d'une planète paisible convoitée par Yu.


Auteur : Aurélia

Résumé : la vie d'un habitant, d'une planète paisible convoitée par Yu.

Episode : aucun, mais Daniel est toujours vivant

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf ceux que j'ai crées moi-même, à savoir : Niathan, Alliana, Nérim, Séréna, Camilla, Xera.

IL ETAIT DEJA TROP TARDChapitre 1

Niathan avait toujours vécu sur Etaria. Il avait grandi dans la ferme qu'il occupait aujourd'hui. A la mort de ses parents, il avait repris l'élevage de quelques vaches, cela n'était pas d'un grand rapport mais cela suffisait à faire vivre sa famille.

A la fin du repas il s'assit dans son fauteuil et ferma à demi les yeux. Il aimait cet instant où après une rude journée de labeur, il pouvait se reposer. Les enfants jouaient dans la cour avec le chien que l'on entendait joyeusement aboyer.

Tout dans cette région respirait la paix, il n'y avait pas de conflits, tout le monde s'entendait bien. Seul le climat était un peu rude, il avait fait trop frais cet été et il avait beaucoup plu. La terre demandait grâce, saturée d'eau. Le fourrage n'était pas rentré en quantité suffisante et Niathan se demandait s' il pourrait nourrir le bétail jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver. Et voilà que la pluie se remettait à tomber.

-Rentrez les enfants, il pleut.

C'était la voix d'Alliana son épouse. Une merveilleuse femme qui savait toujours faire face, ne ménageant pas sa peine et élevant admirablement leurs trois enfants.

Niathan se leva et alla jusqu'au pas de la porte.

Dans la lumière du couchant l'anneau de pierres se dressait, gigantesque. Niathan l'avait toujours vu et trouvait que c'était un beau monument. Il aimait parfois s'y promener et d'ailleurs c'était un but de sortie dans le village. De temps à autre aux beaux jours chacun s'en allait sur le chemin rocailleux, qui conduisait au monument. Et l'air retentissait des cris et des rires des enfants.

Devant le cercle de pierres il y avait un autre monument plus petit, avec en son centre une pierre rouge et sur le pourtour de curieux symboles. Mais Niathan ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire. D'ailleurs personne au village ne le savait.

Les années passaient dans le labeur d'une vie parfois difficile car soumise aux caprices du climat. Certaines années étaient bonnes, d'autres pas.

Cette année-ci était mauvaise.

Et cette pluie qui n'arrêtait pas ! Elle redoublait même d'intensité quand soudain Niathan se figea sur place, il avait cru voir une lueur bleue du côté du monument.

Il se secoua :

_-C'est impossible je rêve !_ Et il rentra en courant pour se protéger de la pluie qui redoublait. Peine perdue il était trempé quand il franchit le seuil, mais déjà Alliana courait au devant de lui avec une serviette.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dehors, tu vas prendre froid !

Et elle le poussa gentiment vers la belle flambée claire qui brûlait dans la cheminée qui le réchauffa rapidement.

Puis il lui expliqua la lumière bleue

Elle sourit malicieusement.

-N'aurais-tu pas abusé un peu de la bouria quand tu es allé chez Samine et Cyrus tantôt ?

-Oh je n'ai bu qu'un verre protesta –t-il.

-Allons sois honnête !

Au même moment on cogna à la porte

Ils se regardèrent surpris :

-C'est ce soir que doivent venir Cyrus et Pressam ?

-Non c'est demain.

Cela cognait avec insistance :

-Ouvrez-nous nous sommes des voyageurs et on aimerait vous parler, dit une voix forte et jeune.

Niathan alla ouvrir et resta stupéfait :

heu.. On peut entrer ? Il fait très froid dehors et il pleut beaucoup dit la même voix.

La voix appartenait à un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus, il tenait à la main une paire de lunettes.

Ils étaient quatre.

Il y avait une femme parmi eux, très belle. _Mais quelle tenue ridicule_ pensa t-il en une fraction de seconde. Elle était vêtue comme les hommes d'une tenue kaki, alors que les femmes de sa planète portaient toujours de longues robes multicolores.

Il les fit entrer et put mieux distinguer celui qui se tenait à l'écart, un homme très grand, très musclé, avec un curieux bijou en or sur le front.

L'autre visiteur était lui aussi très grand, il avait un regard vif et autoritaire. C'est lui qui fit les présentations.

-je suis le colonel O'Neill, voici le major Carter, le docteur Daniel Jackson et Teal'c. Niathan trouvait que cela faisait beaucoup de titres mais il n'osa pas demander à quoi cela correspondait.

Il les installa près du feu, et leurs vêtements trempés se mirent à fumer, tandis qu'Alliana offrait à chacun un bol de soupe bien chaude et réconfortant.

Niathan se présenta aussi :

-Voici ma femme Alliana et je m'appelle Niathan, nous sommes fermiers.

Niathan laissa les étrangers boire tranquillement leur soupe puis il les questionna :

-D'où venez-vous ? De loin sans doute, je trouve vos vêtements étranges.

-Nous venons d'une pl….commença celui qu'ils appelaient Daniel.

-D'une région lointaine, le colonel avait coupé la parole à Daniel_… Ils se méfient sans_ _doute de nous_ pensa Niathan

Mais Daniel insista :

-je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance Jack,

-Si vous voulez,

Jack capitula rapidement ce qui lui valut un regard surpris de Daniel

-Vous avez dit oui ?

-je n'ai pas dit oui, j'ai dit si vous voulez

-C'est pareil

-non ce n'est pas pareil.

-Si…

-Non…

Les deux hommes se jetaient des regards furieux. Niathan les observait sans rien dire et ne comprenait pas ce dialogue. _Ils se disputaient, mais pourquoi ?_

-Tout d'abord, commença Daniel, parlons de l'anneau de pierre. Avez-vous vu récemment des personnes le traverser ?

-Oh oui dit Alliana, les enfants font toujours ça !

-Toujours ça ! Je ne comprends pas très bien, Daniel semblait perplexe.

Niathan rit :

Ils s'amusent à traverser l'anneau, nous allons souvent nous promener autour, c'est une jolie promenade. Le chemin est ombragé en été, c'est très agréable.

-Promenade ! ! O'Neill était estomaqué. ils se regardèrent tous les quatre, puis le grand nommé Teal'c ajouta :

-Je crois Jack O' Neill que nos hôtes n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'est le shapaï !

-le shapaï c'est quoi ? Demanda Erim un garçonnet de dix ans environ qui était venu se glisser au milieu d'eux.

-Erim retourne te coucher tout de suite dit Alliana d'un ton sévère, l'enfant obéit à contre cœur, mais le regard de ses parents n'incitait pas à la désobéissance.

Un silence s'installa après le départ de l'enfant

-Finissons-en, dit O'Neill, on ne va pas tourner autour du pot pendant cent sept ans ?

-Pourquoi voulez vous tourner autour d'un pot pendant si longtemps Jack O' Neill ?

Le colonel poussa un soupir :

-c'est de l'humour Teal'c, de l'humour !

Teal'c haussa un sourcil mais restait imperturbable.

Niathan observait les étrangers d'un œil inquiet, leur façon de parler lui paraissait dépourvue de sens.

O'Neill reprit

-Avez-vous déjà rencontré des personnes avec des yeux brillants et une voix grave, des gens très méchants

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites.

O'Neill insista.

-Des étrangers sont-ils venus par l'anneau de pierre ?

Niathan était de plus en plus effrayé.

-Par pitié ne nous faites pas de mal, ne touchez pas à ma femme et à mes enfants, je vous donnerai tout ce que j'ai, dit-il en tombant à genoux.

La jeune femme aux yeux clairs s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Relevez-vous nous ne vous ferons aucun mal.

Un grand sourire accompagnait ses paroles.

Elle l'aida à se relever et vit qu'Alliana s'était réfugiée dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

-Venez, et les prenant chacun par un bras elle les ramena vers la lumière de la cheminée.

Niathan essayait bien d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient entre eux mais ils parlaient trop bas.

Finalement le colonel se leva et leur dit :

-Nous avons fait un long voyage et nous sommes fatigués, pouvez-vous nous loger pour la nuit ?

Niathan les conduisit à la grange et comme la porte se refermait sur eux, il colla son oreille contre le bois et écouta.

-C'est pas très malin Daniel, vous leur avez fait peur

-moi ?

-oui vous !

-C'est trop fort, qui leur a parlé des yeux qui brillent et des voix rauques ? C'est pas moi quand même !

La voix féminine reprit calmement.

-Cessons de nous disputer, nous leur avons fait peur et ce n'était pas dans nos intentions.

Niathan entendit une voix grave, sans doute celle l'homme avec le bijou sur le front :

-Que comptez-vous faire colonel O'Neill ?

-D'abord dormir, et puis demain nous les emmènerons vers la porte. Apparemment ils ne savent pas ce que c'est, on l'ouvrira et on les avertira du danger avec beaucoup de précaution, oui c'est promis major, on leur expliquera qu'un méchant serpent nommé Yu veut leur faire la peau et les infecter de sa vermine.

-J'espère que vous le leur direz d'une autre façon, en mettant des gants bien que je doute que vous sachiez ce que cela veut dire mettre des gants.

-Daniel n'en rajoutez pas, c'était la voix de la jeune femme.

Il y eut encore quelques bruits dans la grange puis ce fut le silence.

_-Je ne dirai rien à Alliana_ pensa Niathan _ce n'est pas la peine qu'elle s'inquiète, il sera toujours temps demain._

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain deux soleils se levèrent à quelques minutes d'intervalle. Mais ces soleils n'étaient pas très chauds, la planète se trouvant à une distance relativement éloignée. C'était la fin de l'été et la journée s'annonçait belle.

Quand Niathan se leva il ne fut pas étonné de voir les étrangers dans la cour. Comme lui ils s'étaient levés tôt et sans doute avaient-ils peu dormi !

Il les trouva en train de deviser tranquillement en rangeant leur matériel.

C'était des objets inconnus de lui, certains étaient en métal bruni et brillant. Il pensait que ça pouvait être des armes mais il n'en avait jamais vu de telles. Lui il se servait d'armes à feu. Il possédait deux fusils qui lui servaient pour la chasse.

Il fut étonné de voir qu'une de ces armes avait une tête de serpent. Cela avait-il un rapport avec les autres, les méchants dont ils parlaient hier soir ? Il s'approcha d'eux.

-Entrez, leur dit-il, et venez manger.

Ils prirent place autour de la table où Alliana leur servit une boisson qui ressemblait à du café et d'épaisses tranches faites dans un gros pain bis que les enfants tartinaient copieusement d'une sorte de confiture de fruits rouges.

Ils mangèrent de bon appétit, les enfants les regardaient avec curiosité, mais Jack leur fit deux ou trois grimaces qui les firent rire aux éclats.

L'atmosphère se détendit. Niathan leur raconta sa vie si simple et si heureuse sur Etaria.

-Etaria c'est la région ?

-Non c'est la planète, la région s'appelle Coruta et le village Tegunda.

-Etes-vous déjà allés sur d'autres planètes ? Demanda prudemment Daniel

Nathan fut surpris de la question, cela le fit rire :

-Jamais, C'est impossible. Il y a Etaria et ses deux soleils, c'est tout. Dans le ciel on voit plein d'étoiles mais il n'y a pas de vie dessus.

-_Mais d'où sortaient ces étrangers, ils posaient des questions ridicules._

Niathan les regarda un peu mieux. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient différents, ils venaient sans doute de très loin. Niathan n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que sur Etaria il n'y avait que quelques villages. Il savait que plus à l'Est il y avait des villes. Il n'y était jamais allé mais d'autres avaient voyagé, et ils avaient raconté des choses étranges. Dans ces villes la population s'entassait parfois dans de très petits appartements dans des grandes tours, il n'y avait pas toujours du travail pour tout le monde et la violence l'emportait parfois sur la raison.

Les étrangers insistaient.

-Personne n'est passé par l'anneau de pierres ?

Niathan était stupéfait et agacé en même temps

-Mais on a déjà parlé de ça hier, et si maintenant vous poursuiviez votre route ? J'ai du travail, les bêtes n'attendent pas.

Les enfants s'étaient déjà envolés comme des moineaux, ils couraient sur le chemin qui les menait à l'école du village. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils manquent. C'était important l'école. Niathan n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour y aller et il le regrettait, mais c'était une autre époque.

Les étrangers s'éloignaient mais ils avaient repris leur discussion, cela avait l'air âpre. Ils s'arrêtaient, gesticulaient, mais Niathan était trop loin pour pouvoir les entendre.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers l'étable.

Finalement il changea d'avis et se mit à suivre les étrangers d'assez loin. Ceux-ci ne marchaient pas vite et se dirigeaient tranquillement vers le monument.

Niathan se cacha dans un buisson à proximité et se mit à les observer.

Arrivés à l'anneau ils se séparèrent et regardaient autour d'eux comme s'ils surveillaient quelque chose.

Puis la femme sortit un appareil de sa poche, elle se dirigea vers le petit monument et appuya plusieurs fois de suite sa main sur les symboles.

D'où il était Niathan voyait parfaitement les symboles qui s'éclairaient tandis que le sol vibrait et que l'anneau se mettait à tourner. Quand la main de la jeune femme se posa sur la pierre rouge centrale une énorme flaque d'eau jaillit du centre.

Il poussa un cri qui fut couvert par les vibrations. La flaque bleue s'immobilisa et à sa grande stupéfaction il vit les étrangers disparaître dans cette eau verticale. Puis tout s'arrêta et le monument reprit son immobilité millénaire.

Il resta longtemps sans bouger puis lentement s'approcha de l'anneau, il en fit le tour, le traversa, mais il n'y avait rien c'était comme s'il avait tout imaginé.

Il rentra chez lui d'un pas lourd se demandant ce qu'il allait raconter à Alliana, elle allait encore lui reprocher d'avoir abusé de la Bouria.

Avec Alliana il alla trouver ses amis et ils décidèrent de monter la garde près de l'anneau. Ils étaient tous curieux de voir ça. Mais ils firent déçus, la soirée passa et rien ne se produisit.

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain Niathan était de garde avec Cyrus et plusieurs hommes armés de fusils quand tout à coup le sol se mit à vibrer, on aurait dit un tremblement de terre. Puis comme la veille la flaque jaillit et s'immobilisa. Ils avaient les yeux fixés au centre de l'anneau quand les mêmes étrangers apparurent.

Ils restèrent sans bouger au pied du monument quand O'Neill cria :

-Ne tirez pas, nous sommes vos amis, nous venons vous avertir d'un danger, d'un grave danger. A ce moment, les habitants du village accoururent avec des fusils, des gourdins, et même des fourches.

Les quatre étrangers ne bougeaient toujours pas.

-Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, on veut juste vous parler.

-Descendez doucement et déposez vos armes dit Niathan d'une voix forte.

Ils furent bientôt entourés d'un groupe d'hommes en armes qui les regardaient d'un air hostile.

Serrés de près par les villageois, les étrangers durent avancer jusqu'au centre du village, vers un bâtiment sur la place centrale.

Le bâtiment était constitué d'une seule pièce ronde avec des bancs tout autour. Les étrangers furent placés au centre comme dans une arène. Les villageois prirent place sur les bancs, Niathan s'assit de façon à se trouver à la hauteur des étrangers.

-Nous vous écoutons dit-il.

Daniel après avoir consulté ses amis du regard se jeta à l'eau.

-Nous sommes arrivés par l'anneau de pierres, c'est le shapaï, une sorte de passage entre plusieurs planètes.

Ils furent interrompus par un brouhaha

-C'est ridicule !

-Ils se moquent de nous !

-A t-on jamais entendu de pareilles stupidités !

Niathan était perplexe, et si ces étrangers disaient vrai ! Après tout il les avait vus rire avec ses enfants. Des gens qui aiment les enfants ne peuvent pas être mauvais.

Niathan était un homme respecté dans le village, aussi quand il se leva pour intimer le silence, tous se turent.

-Je crois qu'il faut les écouter. Ils connaissent des choses que nous ignorons. Je les ai vus traverser l'anneau de pierres plein d'eau, ils venaient de nulle part et puis d'un coup ils étaient là.

-Faisons au plus simple souffla O'Neill dans l'oreille de Daniel. Celui-ci reprit :

-Nous venons de très loin et nous avons appris que des guerriers veulent détruire votre village et vous déporter pour travailler dans les mines.

-Quelles mines ? Il n'y en pas par ici.

-Des mines d'un minerai appelé naquada, elles sont situées vers le Nord.

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la salle. Puis une voix :

-Comment savez-vous cela ?

-Nous venons d'une région très lointaine et nous y avons vu des hommes se préparer à vous envahir. Ils arriveront par l'anneau de pierres. Il faut vous préparer. Nous sommes là pour vous aider.

L'idée faisait son chemin peu à peu dans l'esprit des villageois. Mais ils durent livrer une rude joute orale pour achever de les convaincre. Niathan voyait que O'Neill s'impatientait, il n'avait pas trop l'air d'aimer les discussions. Sam et Daniel pouvaient parler longuement. Teal'c restait impassible et disait peu de mots, mais il était davantage écouté que le colonel.

Il faisait très chaud dans la salle et les visages se couvraient de sueur. Niathan pensa qu'il était temps d'arrêter la séance, poursuivre ne donnerait rien de plus. Tout le monde était fatigué.

Les étrangers furent conduits dans la maison de Niathan qu'ils connaissaient déjà. Alliana apporta des rafraîchissements qui furent les bienvenus.

Ils restèrent tous en silence pendant un moment, puis O'Neill regarda Niathan :

-Que décidez-vous ?

-Je crois que vous pouvez nous aider, il les regardait avec attention l'un après l'autre comme s'il voulait lire dans leurs pensées. Mais pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

-Parce que c'est notre métier. Nous allons sur d'autres planètes pour les explorer, essayer de créer des liens avec les habitants et si possible combattre les Goa'ulds.

Et là Daniel fut obligé d'expliquer en long en large et en travers qui étaient les Goa'ulds et O'Neill qui entendait ces explications pour la énième fois avait du mal à garder son calme.

Finalement il se leva :

-Bon Daniel pendant que finissez votre baratin moi je vais prendre l'air !

-Baratin, et puis quoi encore, on leur doit la vérité, si on est venu, c'est pour ça, et puis ajouta-t-il, laissez-moi faire mon boulot, moi je ne me mêle pas de vos affaires quand il est question de stratégie ou d'armes à feu.

O'Neill estomaqué

-Du calme petit scarabée, excusez-moi si je suis monté sur vos plate-bandes !

-Il n'y a pas de fleurs Jack O'Neill, naturellement c'était Teal'c qui avait fait cette remarque et cela détendit brusquement l'atmosphère. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Niathan était surpris :

-Je ne comprends pas toujours très bien votre façon de parler.

-Ne vous en faites pas c'était une plaisanterie.

Niathan trouvait qu'ils avaient des plaisanteries pas très loin de la fâcherie, mais il lui fallait s'accoutumer avec ces étrangers.

Dans la soirée Niathan se promena dans le village. Les conversations allaient bon train. Les étrangers en faisaient les frais naturellement.

Cyrus remarqua après que Niathan leur eut rapporté les propos des voyageurs:

-Ces étrangers ne sont que 4 comment pourraient-ils nous défendre d'une menace extérieure, il est probable que ces envahisseurs vont venir en grand nombre ? Et c'est quoi ces mines de naquade…

-Naquada reprit Niathan, il paraît que c'est un minerai très recherché par ces envahisseurs. Ils en ont besoin pour leurs vaisseaux spatiaux.

Ils avaient vraiment du mal à réaliser que des gens pouvaient voyager dans des vaisseaux, venir d'autres planètes, ou emprunter ce vortex, comme ils disaient, entre deux portes, entre deux mondes.

-Et maintenant que fait-on ?

-On les laisse repartir, ils ont dit qu'ils avaient besoin de matériel pour organiser un camp retranché et protéger la porte.

Niathan était en train de changer sans même s'en rendre compte, il ne disait plus le monument mais la porte. Alors que son pays était en paix depuis toujours, il commençait à penser armes et moyens de protection. Cela ne le réjouissait pas et il craignait pour ses enfants, pour Alliana, leurs amis.

Le conseil du village se réunit et tous ensemble ils décidèrent d'éloigner les femmes et les enfants.

Daniel leur ayant montré l'emplacement des mines de naquada qui se trouvait à environ 50 kilomètres au Nord du village, il faut décider que les familles partiraient vers le Sud. Il y avait peu de risque que les Goa'ulds aillent jusque-là. Leur but étant sans doute d'envahir la région à partir de l'anneau et de rafler de la main d'œuvre dans tous les villages qu'ils traverseraient vers le Nord, en passant par Tegunda.

Niathan serra longuement dans ses bras sa femme et ses enfants avant leur départ.

-On ira vous rechercher quand tout sera fini

-Mais s'ils vous tuent, Alliana pleurait et ne pouvait se décider à partir.

-Aie confiance, tu verras, tout va s'arranger. Et il l'aida à grimper dans la carriole où elle prit place avec ses petits serrés contre son cœur.

Chapitre 4

Niathan accompagna ses nouveaux amis à la porte des étoiles. Là, émerveillé, il vit le miracle se reproduire de nouveau, l'anneau vibra de toute sa puissance, et l'eau jaillit telle une fontaine de vie. Ils s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans la flaque bleutée et en un instant tout redevint silencieux.

Ils avaient dit qu'ils seraient absents une journée environ, le temps de préparer un comité d'accueil à ce cher Yu. C'était O'Neill qui avait dit ça et Niathan le lendemain fut le premier à arriver devant le cercle de pierre et quand il sentit le sol trembler, il se précipita au devant d'eux. Il fut accueilli par un homme qui n'avait rien d'humain, il était très grand et une cuirasse recouvrait son torse puissant, il portait un curieux casque en forme de tête de serpent. Avant même que Niathan ait pu réagir, il lui envoya une décharge sortie d'une longue lance qui heureusement ne l'atteignit qu'à l'épaule puis il repartit comme il était venu.

Nathan se releva, son épaule le faisait terriblement souffrir et il commençait à avoir très peur. Il partit se cacher quand la porte s'activa de nouveau, avec soulagement il voulut courir au devant de ses amis en criant :

-j'ai vu… j'ai vu…, ces mots il ne les avait pas criés mais seulement murmurés, et il s'effondra aux pieds de Daniel et ce fut le trou noir.

Niathan se réveilla dans sa maison, Sam s'affairait autour de lui.

-Mais qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-Vous avez reçu un coup de lance, heureusement elle n'a fait que vous effleurer l'épaule, heureusement, autrement vous seriez mort. J'ai profité de ce que vous étiez évanoui, pour vous soigner, cela vous fera mal pendant quelques jours mais ce n'est pas grave. Elle conclut sa phrase par un beau sourire qui réconforta Niathan.

Daniel lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé, en fait vous avez rencontré un garde serpent, qui venait en éclaireur pour le compte de Yu. Estimez-vous heureux, il était seul.

-Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre, l'arrivée de ces serpents est imminente.

O'Neill prit la direction des opérations. Ils établirent un champ de force autour de la porte qui empêcherait tout passage. Le champ de force fut alimenté par une sorte de machine qui faisait beaucoup de bruit.

La première alerte eut lieu trois jours plus tard. De l'anneau sortirent des hommes armés qui ressemblaient à celui qui avait blessé Niathan, mais ils n'avaient pas de casques seulement un dessin sur le front, un peu semblable à celui de Teal'c, le cœur de Niathan rata un battement, avaient-ils bien fait de laisser les étrangers installer tout ce matériel, et s'ils étaient de mèche avec les envahisseurs ?

Cachés derrière des buissons ou des rochers ils étaient invisibles depuis la porte. Les premiers soldats se jetèrent sur-le-champ de force sans aucune méfiance. Ils furent surpris et rebroussèrent chemin. Bientôt tout s'éteignit.

Une clameur de joie s'éleva de la population. Certains les portèrent en triomphe à travers tout le village.

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite mes amis, dit O'Neill, ils vont sûrement revenir.

-D'autant plus, poursuivit Sam, que nous ne pourrons pas maintenir le champ de force indéfiniment.

-Il ne reste qu'une solution condamner la porte. Nous l'avons déjà fait sur d'autre planète et cela a marché.

Mais avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps d'agir la deuxième alerte eut lieu.

A leur plus grande surprise les soldats de Yu, des jaffas comme ils disaient, se déjouèrent du champ de force et commencèrent à tirer de ces curieuses lances qui jetaient des flammes. Mais les fusils, et les armes très efficaces de leurs amis mirent rapidement fin au combat. En quelques minutes tout fut fini. De nombreux morts jonchaient le sol. Niathan reconnut son ami Cyrus qui avait été tué dans les premiers. Il s'agenouilla près du corps et lui ferma les yeux en murmurant une prière.

Sam avait été blessée par un tir et O'Neill la porta dans la maison de Niathan. Heureusement ce n'était pas trop grave, une blessure légère à la cuisse mais qui l'empêcherait de marcher pendant quelques jours.

O' Neill donna à Niathan ses dernières consignes avant le départ,

-Dès que nous aurons franchi la porte vous enterrerez votre porte, nous vous laissons du matériel pour vous aider dans ce travail qui ne sera pas facile. N'attendez pas, ils pourraient revenir très vite en plus grand nombre.

Niathan les remercia chaleureusement.

-Vous nous avez sauvés ! Est-ce que nous vous reverrons un jour ?

-je ne crois pas dit Daniel notre planète est trop éloignée de la votre et nous n'avons pas de vaisseaux.

Les adieux furent émouvants.

O'Neill coupa court à ces attendrissements et prenant Sam dans ses bras, il franchit la porte pour la dernière fois.

Niathan et ses amis se mirent au travail immédiatement, la porte fut enterrée et bientôt à l'emplacement il n'y avait plus qu'un peu de terre meuble.

Ils décidèrent d'y planter des arbres, afin que cet endroit disparut pour toujours de la surface d'Etaria. Mais dans leurs cœurs subsisterait le souvenir de leurs amis morts pour les sauver.

Les femmes et les enfants revinrent de leur exil. Et la vie reprit son cours paisible sur Etaria.

Chapitre 5

Les saisons succédaient aux saisons et bientôt tout sombra dans l'oubli de leur mémoire. Les arbres poussaient à l'emplacement de la porte et cet endroit redevint un lieu de promenade.

Les années passant de moins en moins de gens se souvenaient de la porte.

Niathan atteignait l'âge mûr, celui où l'on voit ses enfants devenir grands. Oh il n'était pas très âgé, il ne sentait pas encore la fatigue dans ses bras, mais quelques cheveux blancs apparaissaient dans sa chevelure.

La vie était paisible dans le petit village de Tegunda.

Cette année le climat avait été favorable aux récoltes, et Niathan était heureux de voir s'entasser dans sa grange de belles balles de foin, qui nourriraient le bétail tout au long d'un hiver qui serait long.

Comme tous les soirs il prenait le frais sur le pas de sa porte quand il entendit un bruit sourd qui se rapprochait et devenait puissant lui déchirant les tympans. Il leva la tête et vit passer juste au-dessus de sa ferme un objet énorme qui volait dans le ciel. Un peu comme un oiseau gigantesque avec de grandes ailes de fer. Il se souvint de la phrase de O'Neill des années auparavant « nous n'avons pas de vaisseaux », en avaient-ils maintenant ? Seraient-ce eux qui revenaient les avertir d'un danger ? Où bien seraient-ce les envahisseurs qui revenaient dans des machines volantes puisque l'anneau de pierre avait été enterré ?

Niathan avait peur, encore plus que la première fois, il se retrouva avec les autres habitants au milieu de la place là où la machine volante s'était arrêtée au-dessus d'eux. Il n'eut pas le temps de leur crier de se cacher que déjà des anneaux gigantesques jaillissaient de l'engin en une féerie multicolore. Des hommes armés de cette curieuse lance furent déposés sur le sol tandis que bientôt, d'autres, des dizaines d'autres surgirent à leur tour de ces anneaux. Niathan et ses amis étaient pétrifiés, la peur leur enlevait tout sens commun, et quand ils comprirent que leur vie était en danger, il était déjà trop tard.

Les premiers qui prirent la fuite furent tués immédiatement.

L'intention des soldats n'était pas de tuer les villageois. Il furent rapidement entourés d'un cercle de lances pointées dans leur direction. Niathan poussa un hurlement quand il vit Alliana empoignée par un homme brutal qui la rejeta dans un endroit réservé aux femmes. Il la vit près de leurs filles Séréna et Camilla, elles se tenaient toutes les trois serrées l'une contre l'autre, comme si elles pouvaient encore se protéger du danger.

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Trop tard pour penser seulement à résister.

Les hommes et les adolescents furent jetés dans un enclos construit à la hâte par les nouveaux maîtres du village. Ils parlaient une langue rude que Niathan ne comprenait pas.

Nérim son fils aîné était un devenu un beau jeune homme fougueux. Il voulait aller se battre. Niathan l'en empêcha :

-Ils sont trop nombreux, tu te ferais tuer inutilement. Ils n'ont pas hésité à tuer ceux qui ont voulu s'échapper.

Nérim soupira :

-Où sont Mère, Séréna et Camilla ?

Niathan préféra ne pas répondre. Son cœur était déchiré d'être séparé du reste de sa famille. Il se leva et fit quelques pas pour cacher à son fils les larmes qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir.

Il poussa un cri d'effroi, quand il vit de longues flammes s'élever du village. Toutes les maisons étaient en feu, et la population prisonnière dut assister à la destruction de ce qui avait fait toute leur vie.

Une nuit chaude, lourde des fumées, sans air, irrespirable, tint les prisonniers éveillés, incapables de trouver le sommeil. La faim et la soif commençaient à se faire sentir, des enfants pleuraient. Des mères se penchaient sur les petits visages crispés, essayant par de douces paroles auxquelles elles ne croyaient plus, de consoler leurs petits. La nuit fut bruyante, on entendait les soldats, des jaffas se rappela Niathan, qui fêtaient leur victoire à grands renforts de cris et de boisson à deux pas de leurs prisonniers, dont le cœur était étreint par la douleur.

Une aube grise et sale se leva sur ce qui restait du village. Les regards hébétés se posèrent sur les gardes quand ils vinrent apporter de la nourriture et de la boisson aux prisonniers. Et on assista à un triste spectacle, celui d'hommes et de femmes se disputant la nourriture et l'eau. Comme toujours dans ce genre de situation il n'y en avait pas assez pour tout le monde.

Les enclos furent ouverts et l'on sépara les femmes des enfants dans des hurlements déchirants. Les enfants furent emmenés sur le vaisseau par les anneaux de transport. Niathan avait de la chance dans son malheur ses enfants étaient grands et ne subiraient pas le sort de ses malheureux petits. Mais leur sort était-il plus enviable ?

Le lendemain, ils quittèrent leur village pour toujours. Niathan le savait, en quelques heures leur vie avait basculé de façon irrémédiable. Il cherchait l'erreur qu'ils avaient commise, comment avaient-ils pu oublier le danger ? Ils s'étaient endormis la tête dans le sable et avaient été heureux d'un pauvre bonheur qu'ils ne savaient même pas menacé. En tant que chef du village il aurait pu faire quelque chose, il aurait du faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Ces pensées n'arrêtaient pas de torturer Niathan sur la route de l'exil. Le chemin était pierreux, la route du Nord était parsemée d'embûches, parfois le chemin était inexistant, et il fallait marcher sur des sols difficiles, traverser des ruisseaux, escalader des pentes. Au bout d'un jour à marche forcée, déjà les plus faibles ne pouvaient plus avancer. Les jaffas les tuaient sans pitié. Alors chacun s'efforçait de cacher sa douleur au plus profond, pour ne pas subir le même sort funeste. Une solidarité s'installa, les plus forts portaient les plus faibles, afin de prolonger leur vie. L'espoir les maintenait, les soutenait. Nérim au détour d'un rocher se jeta derrière un talus. Les jaffas ne le virent pas, mais Niathan avait compris tout de suite. Son fils irait chercher des secours. D'autres purent s'échapper, les jaffas n'étaient pas assez nombreux et ne les connaissaient pas suffisamment pour les repérer. Et sans doute avaient-ils d'autres préoccupations pensa Niathan.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que leur calvaire était commencé quand ils arrivèrent à une immense clairière où se dressait un camp, visiblement installé depuis quelque temps.

Les prisonniers furent parqués sous une sorte de tente en toile qui les abritait de la chaleur, les soleils d'Etaria étaient hauts maintenant dans le ciel. Les hommes et les femmes furent regroupés et Niathan put serrer sa femme dans ses bras. Ils pleuraient tous les deux sans pouvoir se retenir.

-Où est Nérim demanda Alliana ?

-Chut… fit-il en mettant sa main sur sa bouche, je l'ai vu se cacher derrière un rocher. Il a pu s'enfuir.

-Silence rugit une voix près d'eux. C'était une voix rauque, comme jamais il n'en avait entendu. _« Les serpents à la voix rauque et aux yeux qui brillent » _Les paroles d'O'Neill prenaient alors tout leur sens à cet instant. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. Il s'était fait remarquer de cet homme dont la main se leva vers lui menaçante, et avant qu'il ait pu réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, il se trouva projeté dans les airs. Il entendit le hurlement d'Alliana et retomba inanimé sur le sol.

Il se réveilla avec cette pensée incongrue _pourquoi O'Neill les appelait-ils des serpents ?_

La tente où il se trouvait était richement décorée, des vases en or, des tentures de la soie la plus fine, des meubles de bois précieux et au milieu de ces merveilles allaient et venaient des hommes et des femmes de grande beauté parées de bijoux, et de dentelles.

Sur un trône en or massif, un homme de petite taille aux yeux bridés jetait des regards indifférents aux prisonniers

-Où en sommes-nous dit-il de la même voix rauque

Un homme jeune se prosterna devant lui :

-Seigneur Yu, tout est prêt, nous avons choisi ceux qui travailleront à la mine, et les autres sont là prêts à recevoir nos enfants.

Niathan entendit ces mots mais ne les comprit pas. Il avait été séparé à nouveau d'Alliana et de ses enfants, il se tenait devant le Seigneur Yu avec seulement une dizaine des habitants du village. Il remarqua qu'ils avaient choisi des hommes parmi les plus forts et les plus résistants. Des hommes comme lui solides et en bonne santé. Mais pourquoi ? A quoi étaient-ils destinés ?

Ils avaient parlés d'enfants ?

C'est alors qu'on apporta un bassin où grouillaient des sortes de serpents il y en avait dix, remarqua Niathan. C'était ça les enfants ? Comment fallait-il s'en occuper ? Leur donner à manger peut-être, c'est ça, ils étaient chargés de les nourrir. Niathan sentait l'angoisse monter et cherchait à se rassurer, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait quand un garde se saisit de lui et qu'une douleur atroce au cou le fit hurler et tomber aux pieds du Seigneur Yu, évanoui.

Quand Niathan s'éveilla, il n'était plus le même, il sentait en lui une présence qui essayait de se frayer un chemin à travers sa conscience. Mais cette présence était encore faible et Niathan luttait de toutes ses forces. Il se leva et regarda le Seigneur Yu dans les yeux. Malgré lui il s'inclina et mit un pied à terre, et il entendit une voix, la sienne et une autre à la fois

-Seigneur Yu je suis à votre service.

-Tu seras mon serviteur et tu dirigeras les travaux dans les mines de naquada, de ce secteur.

Quel est ton nom ?

-Je suis Xera s'entendit-il prononcer.

-Bien Xera, prend ton service maintenant.

Xera-Niathan sortit de la tente après s'être incliné une dernière fois.

Dehors les soleils l'éblouirent.

Il fit quelque pas et chancela, sa raison s'éclaircit un instant, Alliana ! Il faut que je retrouve Alliana, mais comme il pensait ses mots, l'image d'Alliana s'effaçait peu à peu, comme dans un rêve.

Xera prit le chemin de la mine il n'hésita pas une seconde et là il retrouva des gens qu'il semblait connaître. Un goa'uld lui donna au creux de sa main une pierre rouge, qu'il passa aussitôt à sa main gauche sans hésiter. Il s'enfonça dans le cœur de la mine que des esclaves humains avaient commencée à creuser.

A la fin de la journée il s'endormit.

Son rêve fut léger et agréable, il se trouvait dans le village avec Alliana et ses enfants C'était le soir et il s'assit à regarder les deux soleils se coucher derrière la porte des étoiles.

A son réveil, le rêve était tellement imprimé dans son subconscient qu'il se crut revenu aux temps anciens, mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, Xera reprenait le contrôle et Niathan s'effaça à nouveau dans les brumes d'un passé révolu.

Xera se leva passa devant le camp de prisonniers sans même leur jeter un coup d'œil. Là étaient parqués des gens qu'il ne reconnaissait plus ou à peine. Il savait que c'était des connaissances de son hôte, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il prit son service dans la mine et commença à surveiller les hommes qui étaient chargé de récolter le naquada.

Certains le regardaient le dévisageaient, il s'entendit appeler

-Niathan, c'est nous, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu ne nous reconnais pas ? Ils t'ont lavé le cerveau ?

-Silence Etariens, rugit-il.

Les hommes terrifiés par la nouvelle apparence de Niathan se remirent rapidement au travail .

Xera-Niathan soudain se sentit mal, il chancela et eut du mal à regagner la sortie. Arrivé à l'air libre il dut s'asseoir sur un rocher

_On respire mal dans ces mines, il n'y a pas d'air_ pensa t-il . _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Où est Alliana ? _

Il la chercha des yeux un moment et la vit dans un groupe de femmes en train de confectionner le repas pour les troupes. En effet de nombreux jaffas étaient restés dans le camp pour surveiller les alentours, car une telle richesse de naquada pouvait attirer les autres grands maîtres Goa'ulds pensa Xera. L'image un moment de sa femme s'était à nouveau effacée dans le chaos intérieur de ses pensées. Tout était confus.

Il vit cette femme superbe se diriger vers lui, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bruns aux reflets changeants, sa longue jupe multicolore virevoltait autour d'elle en un mouvement gracieux. Niathan se frotta les yeux,

_Mais où étaient Nérim, Séréna et Camilla ? _

Tous ses souvenirs s'effilochaient, sombraient dans une sorte de magma confus, il ne savait plus qui il était, et puis cette voix rauque n'était pas la sienne. Alliana s'avançait vers lui sans peur et majestueuse, un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle murmurait en le regardant au fond des yeux

-Mon amour…

Devant la lueur blanche fulgurante du regard, elle s'arrêta, Xera la regardait s'avancer, elle n'avait pas peur, ne reculait pas, comme si elle pensait qu'il était toujours …Nia…. _Je ne sais plus , même mon nom …_

_-_Que veux-tu femme, retourne à ton travail !

-Mais Niathan, je suis Alliana ton épouse !

Xera était furieux que cette femme l'interpelle, machinalement sa main gauche se leva et une force inconnue venant des profondeurs de lui-même jaillit du creux de sa main, avec surprise il vit Alliana tomber, et rester évanouie sur le sol.

_-Mon Dieu je l'ai tuée …_

Il se précipita vers elle puis s'arrêta brusquement, le démon l'avait repris, son combat était terminé, tout ce qui restait de Niathan était mort.

Indifférent au sort de la femme, il s'éloigna d'un pas vif et reprit son travail à la mine. Il ne fallait pas chômer, le Seigneur Yu allait bientôt revenir demander des comptes. Il serait trop heureux de lui dire qu'il avait bien travaillé. Il aurait peut-être droit à une petite promotion. Si seulement il pouvait quitter cette planète minable, et rester sur le vaisseau de son maître à le servir. A cette évocation il eut un sourire cruel, oui il les ferait travailler ces chiens d'Etariens, ils en pleureraient des larmes de sang !

Alliana se releva en pleurant, rageusement elle essuya les larmes et la poussière de son visage. Elle avait obtenu l' autorisation des Goa'ulds pour aller dans la forêt chercher des baies et des écorces de paquara pour en faire des tisanes fébrifuges. Elle avait du s'imposer dans cette tâche mais les goa'ulds comprirent vite que des prisonniers mal soignés et mal nourris étaient inefficaces. Il y avait eu déjà de nombreux morts et bientôt il ne resterait plus personne pour travailler dans les mines.

Elle s'éloigna du campement à pas lents, pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer et s'enfonça dans les sous bois. Elle avait repéré des baies de groseilles qui poussaient dans une petite clairière. Comme elle s'approchait d'un rocher elle ne vit pas une ombre se jeter sur elle et le cri qui montait de sa gorge fut aussitôt étouffé par une grande main masculine.

-Chut… murmura une voix à son oreille, si je vous lâche vous ne crierez pas ?

Elle hocha la tête en silence et l'homme la lâcha.

-Teal'c ! c'est bien vous n'est-ce pas, et elle se jeta à genoux et lui embrassa les pieds

-Sauvez-nous, les monstres sont arrivés, et elle ne put se retenir d'éclater en sanglots, mon pauvre mari a été pris par ces… sa voix se cassa sur ces derniers mots, et elle ne put continuer.

Teal'c la conduisit un peu plus loin où elle fut heureuse de retrouver Sam Carter, et Daniel Jackson.

-Major commença t-elle

-Colonel maintenant répondit Daniel, et comme elle ne comprenait pas

-Oui elle est montée en grade

-Peu importe Daniel répondit Sam, et s'adressant à Alliana

-Pouvez-vous décrire ce qui se passe dans ce camp, y a t-il beaucoup de gardes, et de goa'ulds ?

Alliana s'assit avec eux et commença le long récit de leur captivité, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la mine, elle n'y était jamais descendue. Mais elle put citer les douze jaffas qui gardaient le site. Il n'y avait que trois goa'ulds dont Niathan conclut-elle en se remettant à pleurer.

Sam la prit dans ses bras,

-Ne pleurez plus Alliana, nous sommes venus nombreux, nous allons vous tirer de là.

-Comment êtes-vous venus ?

-Nous sommes venus avec un vaisseau Tok'ra.

-Tok'ra ?

-Pas maintenant coupa Sam. Vous avez accès à la nourriture des Jaffas n'est ce pas ? Elle lui glissa une fiole dans la main. Versez le contenu de ce flacon dans la boisson des soldats, ils dormiront pour plusieurs heures maintenant retournez au camp, sinon ils vont s'apercevoir de votre absence.

Alliana se dépêcha de cueillir quelques baies et elle rentra en courant. C'est un peu essoufflée qu'elle se retrouva aux pieds de Xera qui la regardait d'un air méchant.

Pour Alliana c'était une torture de voir ce visage aimé depuis tant d'années, déformé par la haine.

Elle se hâta de retrouver les autres femmes avant que Xera ne lui fasse du mal, elle se méfiait, maintenant, car il pouvait être vraiment très méchant. Elle l'avait vu utiliser un bâton de torture sur les mineurs. C'était une arme terrible qui causait d'immenses souffrances et Xera paraissait la manier avec beaucoup d'habileté, et de plaisir aussi.

Chapitre 6

Alliana versa le contenu de la fiole dans la boisson que les Jaffas se partageaient le soir. Ils buvaient beaucoup, car garder des prisonniers sans défense n'était pas intéressant.

Quelques instants plus tard le camp résonnait de ronflements sonores. Aussitôt une armée des ombres investit le camp en silence, tandis que les hommes et les femmes d'Etaria étaient aussitôt emmenés dans la forêt pour mieux les protéger.

Avec un cri de joie Alliana retrouva son fils Nérim. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Tu as réussi mon petit j'ai eu si peur

-C'est grâce à lui que nous vous avons retrouvés. Il nous avait avertis de ce qui se passait, car c'est au cours d'un voyage de routine que nous nous étions posés sur Etaria.

Daniel se lança dans de longues explications que Sam coupa

-Plus tard Daniel

Daniel maugréa :

-Le colonel O'Neill est parti en retraite, mais vous le remplacez avantageusement.

Sam le regarda en souriant

-Je suis très flattée de cette remarque Daniel, cela me fait vraiment plaisir.

Daniel ne sut pas quoi répondre.

La longue file des Etariens emprunta un chemin peu fréquenté et difficile d'accès. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun jaffa.

Dès que les réfugiés furent en sécurité, Sam et son équipe composée de Daniel, Jonas, Teal'c, Jacob Carter se mirent en route. Et comme ils levaient le camp silencieusement, Alliana qui avait le sommeil léger prit Sam par le bras :

-je veux aller avec vous !

-Non répondit Sam c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, vous pourriez être tuée.

Son regard se fit suppliant :

Faites attention à Niathan, il peut être dangereux, et puis ne le tuez pas … s'il vous plait.

Sam la regarda longuement sans rien dire puis elle hocha la tête et la prit dans ses bras où Alliana put laisser libre cours à ses sanglots.

Dans la clairière les jaffas commençaient à se réveiller et ils ne purent rien faire contre l'attaque qui les prit par surprise.

Xera avait passé la nuit au fond de la mine avec les deux autres Goa'ulds qui dirigeaient le camp avec lui, Sonja et Kerlaic. Il fallait faire les comptes, au bout de six mois d'exploitation, le représentant du Seigneur Yu n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour prendre le chargement. Xera était assez satisfait, la quantité de naquada extraite était même supérieure à celle demandée.

Quand il remonta à la surface un silence de mort régnait dans le camp. Quand il vit tous les jaffas morts, il poussa un hurlement de rage. Les prisonniers s'étaient échappés, les grillages des enclos avaient été arrachés. Une ombre surgit de derrière un arbre, et avant qu'il ait pu réaliser ce qui lui arrivait un coup de lance le frappa et il s'écoula. Il ne sut jamais ce qui était arrivés à ses collègues, la mort sans doute avait du les prendre sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Quand il revint à lui, il était étendu sur le sol de la forêt, autour de lui des hommes en armes veillaient.

Ses blessures étaient graves, mais il était conscient. Son symbiote avait été atteint et on ne savait pas si on pourrait le sauver

Une femme assise un peu plus loin le regardait. Qui était-elle ? Son visage lui paraissait familier_, sans doute une prisonnière_ pensa t-il ?

La femme s'approcha de lui et s'agenouillant elle murmura :

-Niathan, Niathan,

Elle recula effrayée quand le fulgurant regard brillant se posa sur elle avec colère.

-je ne te connais pas va-t'en !

mais elle insistait :

-je suis Alliana, nous avons trois enfants, Nérim, Séréna et Camilla. Inlassablement elle répétait ces noms comme pour bien en imprégner son subconscient.

La veille elle avait eu une longue conversation avec le SGC. Ils avaient pu lui expliquer ce qu'était un Goa'uld, que devenait l'hôte quand il était prisonnier du démon. Elle pleura quand on lui expliqua que Niathan n'existait probablement plus, ou d'une manière si infime que ce n'était pas perceptible même pour lui.

-Mais pourrais-je le retrouver un jour ?

Daniel hocha la tête

-Malheureusement non, on ne peut pas extraire le symbiote sans tuer l'hôte en même temps.

Elle continua sa litanie :

-Niathan, Alliana, Camilla, Nérim, Séréna… Les mots s'insinuaient doucement dans le subconscient de Xera. Son corps était affaibli et il ne pouvait pas lutter contre le pouvoir de ces mots qui étaient comme autant d'épées qui le frappaient.

Puis elle changea, elle commença à évoquer tous leurs souvenirs :

-Tu te rappelles le jour où tu avais bu trop de bouria avec Cyrus ? Le jour où Camilla est tombée dans la rivière ? Le jour où tu m'as apporté ces fleurs que tu avais été cherché si loin derrière la colline, le jour où Séréna a failli mourir de la fièvre ?

Le son mélodieux et doux de sa voix parvenait à Xera parmi tout un flot de souvenirs, il avait l'impression de se retrouver au cœur de sa mère Jaffa, quand les sons extérieurs lui parvenaient étouffés, à travers la paroi de son ventre. Et puis lui vint l'image d'un joli minois riant devant une belle maison de bois, du monument de pierres où ils allaient le dimanche faire de fabuleux pique-niques.

Bercé par la voix mélodieuse de la femme il s'apaisa et s'endormit.

Le lendemain Xera s'était considérablement affaibli, son symbiote était mourant et Niathan revenait :

-Alliana murmura-t-il

Elle pencha sur lui son visage éploré, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur

-Oh Niathan, mon amour

-Où suis-je ? Je me sens si faible, où sont les enfants ?

Alliana regarda Sam en la suppliant

-je vous en prie sauvez le, faites quelque chose.

Sam l'entoura de ses bras

-Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire, son symbiote va mourir, il n'en a plus pour longtemps.

Xera résistait encore faiblement, un éclat de conscience faisait parfois briller le regard de Niathan, puis tout s'éteignit.

Alliana, Nérim, Séréna et Camilla entouraient Niathan de tout leur amour. Les heures passaient, Niathan mourut calmement comme on s'endort entouré de l'affection des siens.

Dans la soirée au moment où les soleils brillaient de leurs derniers feux, l'âme de Niathan s'envola.

FIN

18


End file.
